1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article dispensing structures and more particularly pertains to a business card dispensing holder for supporting a plurality of business cards relative to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of article dispensing structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, article dispensing structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art article dispensing structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,887,739; 5,275,285; U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 324,883; 328,542; 343,638; and 299,288.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a business card dispensing holder for supporting a plurality of business cards relative to a vehicle which includes a base plate having a mounting assembly for coupling to a vehicle, and a dispensing assembly projecting from the base plate and supporting a plurality of stacked business cards for individual reception by a person.
In these respects, the business card dispensing holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a plurality of business cards relative to a vehicle.